1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dyeing machine, particularly to one that has a direct-heating heat exchanger to heat up liquid dyes and further heats up the liquid dyes in a body thereof by the heated exhaust gas in order to make a better use of the heat energy and reduce unnecessary wastes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional dyeing machine has structures as shown in FIG. 1, mainly including a body (110), a liquid dye supply device (120), and a guiding tube (140). The bodying has a head portion (111) with a rolling reel (113) and a nozzle (114), and a storage tank (112). The liquid dye supply device (120) sucks in liquid dyes by a main pump (121) and a dosing pump (123) from a dosing tank (122) to flow through a heat exchanger (130) via a linking tube (124) to the nozzle (114). The guiding tube (140) links the nozzle (114) to the rear of the body (110), forming a routine for a piece of fabric (141) to go through a circulation dipping.
Furthermore, the heat exchanger (130) has an inlet for steams (131), an entry for cooled water (132), an exit for cooled water (133), an outlet for sewage water (134), and a manual discharging outlet (135), so as to conduct heat exchange by steams (131) produced by a boiler with the liquid dyes. The boiler has fuels to produce heat and steams to be delivered to the heat exchanger (130) for heat exchange; in the process, the heat energy produced by the fuels have to go through several converting and delivery process before conducting heat exchanges, among which there are unnecessary wastes of heat energies; for example, the heat energies lost in conversion and steams loss in the delivery process.
In order to improve the unnecessary wastes in heat energies in the dyeing process, a direct-heating heat exchanger is developed. It has fuels to produce heated gas and directly heats up liquid dyes thereby, saving the delivery and conversion process in the conventional dyeing machine. However, after conducting the direct heating, the exhaust gas is discharged immediately, which becomes another waste in the dyeing process and therefore leaves some room for improvements in the field.